In All Due Time
by BlackWingedAngel1991
Summary: As ninjas Kakashi and Iruka have not lived easy lives. Can things get better for the two or will it end up like everything else in their lives. Warnings: angst, abuse, Yaoi slight AU kakairu mizuiru
1. So It Begins

**A/N: This was a long time coming. I have changed the beginning from my original plans. Um… I hope you enjoy. This is a slight AU in the sense that I have changed a few things. If you have a problem well this is a FAN-FICTION. Sorry for such a short chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: If I even owned a portion of this I would be bugging Kishimoto Masashi-san to make KakaIru would be cannon.**

Iruka looked over the horizon from his place on top of the hokage monument. The cool breeze felt relaxing as his long brown hair floated behind him. He couldn't remember how long it had been since he last time he got to do this. His lover was to be gone for a few days and it gave Iruka time to himself.

He wasn't too worried about the silver haired man. In fact he was at peace with his life. Life as a ninja was taxing but he accepted it. A sigh escaped him as he noted the moon's position. It was now time for him to sleep. With reluctance and one last look at the starry sky, he transported himself to his home.

Dawn came on Saturday and the Chuunin rolled out of bed and pulled his uniform on and pulled his hair into the tight pony tail he was accustomed to. His lover was picky about who got to see his hair down. He was the only one. Not even his would be son got to see it.

He walked to the missions room in a slow pace. Greeting parents on the way and holding discussions. For some reason people felt the need to talk to the man about his choice in partners. "Why would you date him?", "Iruka-san, you should find yourself a suitable wife. My eldest daughter is about your age."

He would tell them the same thing over and over with the same fake smile, "I'm sorry but I love him and there is nothing that can change my mind." While rubbing his scar to add to the effect.

Iruka was not a happy man. No he was not. Forced into a relation ship he never wanted, not allowed to see his favorite blond, kept from most friends, the silver haired man he "loved" was not up to everyone's standards.

As Iruka entered the room everyone became silent. To the people in the room Iruka was a fallen hero. He wasn't as tough as he used to be, he no longer walked with confidence and the few people in the office that still held respect for the man were concerned.

Men like Genma would notice that bruises and the smell of blood seemed to dissipate whenever the silver haired man was gone and it made Genma want to kill the bastard.

Kakashi came in and Iruka looked up. Genma went stiff next to Iruka and placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder. Kakashi looked over the sitting man with a blank look. Inside he was mildly concerned on how the strong willed man who told him off at the chuunin exam turned into a submissive, banged up, puppy. Never looking anyone in the eye.

He turned in his torn up, messy report hoping to rile the man but he got a timed, "Thank you for your hard work." From Iruka. Genma gave it a once over and growled, "Kakashi-senpai, please, rewrite the report, you can not walk over people like that."

Kakashi put up a dismissive hand, "It is none of your concern Genma. If Iruka wants a clean report than he should speak up." Iruka went back to filing as Kakashi left and Genma shook his head.

At the end of his shift he requested time off for Sunday and Tsunade granted it. She missed the ball of insubordination that made her due work and the little kid that pulled pranks from the times she was in the village.

**TBC…  
**

**Iruka: -glares-  
Me: What?  
Iruka: I know what's coming -Pulls out kunai-  
Me: -runs- Please let me know if I should continue, your feedback is appreciated.  
Iruka: GET BACK HERE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Special thanks to anyone who let me know what they thought. Um.. No special warnings. Dedicated to my Rei-nee-chan and Juan-nii-chan. **

**Disclaimer: This would all be happening even if I only had a little say but alas I do not.**

Title: Chap 2  
Current Rating: T  
Status: WIP, 2 out of ?.  
Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Angst/Friendship.  
Pairings: Kakashi / Iruka slight Mizuki/Iruka

Iruka went into his room after his shower and laid in his boxers. A towel covered his face as he fell asleep.

_Mitarashi_ _Anko sighed as she dragged her feet tiredly through the forest on her way home. On her left was a soon to be master of the swords, Gekkou Hayate and on her right was the youngest member (only by a year mind you) Umino Iruka. _

_Anko and Hayate graduated from the academy at the age of nine because their jounin instructor wanted them as his students. Anko because her fighting ability and Hayate because he knew his way around a sword. Iruka was eight and was still in the academy. His parents didn't want him to graduate early but were so proud when a sannin wanted him to be his student at such a young age, let him. Iruka was a master at the basics and already knew what you needed to know about jutsu and chakara that was required to graduate. Although he was still a pre-gennin, he was permitted to wear the leaf head band of his village._

_They were so young and already getting back from their fifth B-ranked mission in their short time. _

_Iruka looked at a clock tower in the distance and sighed. Not only was his mom going to be mad that he ruined another shirt but he still had to wait with his sensei while he delivered the report to Yonidaime-sama. _

_After the report was given they each retreated to their homes to get cleaned up and have a decent meal they each meet up at the group's favorite spot and laid on the grass together. _

_It was a large open field with the greenest grass. In the grass it had flowers growing here and there it was just an overall peaceful place. It had the best undisturbed view of the sky so it was ideal for stargazing and cloud watching. They sometimes took the space and put it to use training together. Sometimes it was ninjutsu or taijutsu. Sometimes they would spar together here just to master their own special talents. It was their place._

_Anko sighed as she put her head on Iuka's belly and her feet on Hayate's while she gazed up at the stars. "I want to be with you two forever, no matter what creepy-bastard-sensei teaches or tells us." Hayate tried to suppress his laughter while poking the girl's ankle and Iruka scowled, "Anko-chan, he may be creepy but we should still respect him." He put her purple hair in his hands and twirled it around. _

_She looked back up at the sky she saw a shooting star, "I wish that in the future I will be able to marry both of you and then I'd have two kids, one that is Iruka's and the other Hayate's. We'll all live together and take care of both of them like a big happy family." When both the boys laughed at her being out of character she just pouted. It wasn't a lie, that's what she really wanted. _

_Oorochimaru walked into the clearing and saw his three little students lazing about. "Anko-chan, Haya-kun, Iru-chan, shouldn't you be practicing those new jutsus I taught you? I wouldn't want my three favorite pupils to get rusty." He gave them a lecherous smile and the two boys squirmed while the girl was unconsciously falling head over heels for the snake. _

_After practicing the new jutsus Iruka went home and his mom greeted him with a smile and a warm cup of milk and sent him to bed with a story and a kiss on the head. Iruka's mom was a beautiful tall woman with long brown hair and pale skin. Her dark eyes contrasted so lovely with it. She had a very small scar on her arm from one of her B-ranked missions as a chuunin. _

_His father came in a few moments later to wish his son a good night. The father on the other hand was a very handsome medium height man and had dark skin and pale eyes with short hair black as the night. He had scares across his whole body from three years of torture after being caught on an ANBU mission. _

_The next day they were told they were to take the chuunin exams even though it was stipulated that Iruka would not make he still could take it. Iruka was nervous to say the least. Oorochimaru-sensei told him that for the first rounds Hayate and Anko depended on him and he spent his next days studying. _

_On the day of the exam he saw ninja there he never seen before. The test was to cheat without getting caught. Their team made it through but when he looked up he saw a boy with a mask on his face and wild silver hair not much older then him. He knew people were watching him but for some reason his gaze was the hardest._

_Another proctor came into the room and told them to report to the Forest of Death for their next exam. When they got there they were told that their goal was to find the missing scroll and when it was found get to the tower. On the way they will have to fight the chuunins already in the forest and get them with a blow that would be enough to knock them out or land a "fatal" blow. The fatal was to just get them in a position like the kunai positioned at the throat and that counted as the killing attack. If one member of the team got hit with the "fatal" blow it was over for the team._

_Before they entered the forest they grabbed a number and ended up being second. One team was to be let in at a time in 30 minute intervals. Iruka told them that it was a good thing because that meant they stood a higher chance of getting a scroll. There were ten teams, and eight scrolls with a three day limit. _

_Iruka blushed and walked over to one of his best-friends, "A-a-anko-chan?" When she looked over at him he gave her a small kiss a looked away, "For good-luck." She smiled and a light blush crossed her checks. Maybe her wish would come true after all. Following his younger teammate's lead Hayate did the same thing and he and Iruka gave each other hugs. _

_Little did they know their lives were about to change. _

**TBC...**

**That's it for now. Um.. The next few chapters are going to be written in this style as sort of a back story. I know this sucked really bad and well, it doesn't matter to me, I write for myself. Still would like to know what you think. **

**I don't know when the next time I'll be posting it should be soon. I have it written I just need to type, edit, change the story line from my original, and find a beta that won't run away when it gets intense. I am lazy so hm... hopefully the next will be done next week. Two in a week is a record for me.  
**


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMORTANT!**

Now that I have your attention I have a sad announce that my KakaIru story, In All Due Time, is going to be temporarily abandoning . No before you get all upset and say, "How can you abandon your baby?" Hear me out.

**1.1. **All my notes on my computers and on paper are MIA. My laptop crashed before I could save anything and my desktop computer had a new hard drive put into it while I was on vacation. The stupid people didn't think to back it up so not only is that missing but thousands of songs off of iTunes and pictures.

**1.2. **Now my paper notes. I had chapter notes and some chapters actually written in this pink notebook. What happen to them? I left it open -it was hard cover- and between my overactive fat tabby and my evil old basset hound, not sure who did it, it is in a thousand pieces. As you have may noticed Chapter 3 was rushed and just snap shots with no time for anything to sink in.

You can thank that on what you have read in parts 1.1 and 1.2. It really does damper mood and planes.

**2. **I have just started college this past week and things are pretty crazy for me. I know, I know, fan fiction writers have a lot going on, what makes me so special? I just want to be able to transition smoothly. I also want to get my highest possible scores. I seriously need to get this degree and not disappoint my family. I will be one of two in my immediate family to actually get one.

**3. **Last but not least, this is a TEMPORARY abandonment. I should be back with in a month or two months. I love kakairu too much and this story is my brain child. Now to get on with it. Chapters one and two will be left alone. Chapter 3 on the other hand between homework, lectures, seminars, on field learning, and clubs I will be re-writing this chapter and try to make it work and better. Writing is not a particular skill I'm too proud of and don't get me started on my drawing.

Well until I have chapter 3 re-written, TTFN, Ta Ta for now! Love you all.


	4. Chapter 3 REWRITE

**A/N: Ok I said I was going to be on a few month break but this was really bugging me and to the people that read this I felt like I let you down with that sad excuse of a chapter 3. So here it is **

Title: Chap. 3 REWRITE  
Current Rating: T  
Status: WIP, 3 out of ?.  
Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Angst/Friendship.  
Pairings: Kakashi / Iruka slight Mizuki/Iruka all of this later.

Warnings: Still annoying past stuff/ back story

_Oorochimaru sauntered up to his three students. "I must leave on a mission. For a second don't think I won't find out your progress in this task." The three gennin nodded, knowing full well what type of power their sensei held. _

_The sannin walked away from his gennin with a plot to help his plans be put into motion. _

_Iruka cringed as the man walked away and dragged his love struck team mate to the gate with Hayate following after him. They waited patiently as the first team walked through the gate. _

_When their time came they walked into forest, the air seemed still and all was deathly silent. Hayate looked toward his group, "We need to stay together. Seeing as Anko is the best with summons she'll send some out to track the area. Iruka keep your senses pealed for any genjutsu in the vicinity. If anything goes wrong it goes wrong as a team." _

_The two nodded. Anko bit her thumb and made the seals and at the last seal three snakes slithered from her sleeves. It made Iruka's skin crawl. Hayate also knew how to summon snakes but he preferred falcons. Iruka on the other hand had no summons. The snakes couldn't bear the sight of him and his father felt he was too young to sign a contract with his family summons. _

_One the snakes went in separate directions the three youngsters went off silently. They made is through several different territories avoiding giant insects and man eating plants. About twenty minutes into their search one of Anko's summons reappeared before her alerting the girl to a chuunin ahead of them. _

_According to the movements of the snake who could not speak the chuunin was hiding a scroll in his left vest pocket. _

_They communicated silently with one another. Anko called back the other two snakes and dismissed them as Iruka pulled in most of his chakra. They walked silently making sure their movements were quiet as the dead. _

_Iruka split from the group and located himself in a new position and threw a couple of kunai out to distract the nameless chuunin as the man dodged Iruka bolted from the tree tops with a kunai in hand. _

_The man blocked with his own blade, spinning himself from the younger child. Iruka kept up dancing into the movements. The chuunin lunged and Iruka dropped low swiped his leg trying to throw the other off balance. As the chuunin jumped over Iruka. Iruka recovered and aimed the kunai at the man's left side. _

_As the Chuunin brought his own knife up to block he felt something constrict his legs. His gaze fell upon dozens of snakes slithering up his body constricting around his chest and wrists. Iruka kept his kunai pointed at the man's heart as Hayate appeared from behind the man his long sword against the man's neck. "Move and your neck will come clean off." _

_Iruka kept his face blank of all emotions but inside he was hoping Hayate was lying. Death of anyone was not on his agenda at the moment. "Anko, get the scroll." The purple haired kunoichi jumped from her position from behind the tree and dug into the pocket of the chuunin. _

_She snorted, "This is the easiest damn thing we've ever done. I think we just broke a record." _

_They left as Anko through the scroll to Hayate and he caught it out of mid air, leaving a stunned chuunin believing he just saw three already Chuunins._

_As they drew closer to the tower Iruka got an uneasy feeling in his gut. Something was not right. He spread his chakra out to the forest searching for the source of his unease. "Keep on guard. Something isn't right."_

_A figure from the shadows tapped his fingers together __1__ knowing it was now or never to unleash the start of his plan._

**TBC…**

**I want to give a special shout out to my girl Rei-Rei. She really inspired some of the dialect and helped me with the pacing. Now to go back onto hiatus. **

1 Think Mister Burns from The Simpson's.


End file.
